castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Megiddo
The Demonic Megiddo (デモニックメキド Demonikku Mekido) is one of Dracula's most powerful spells, and makes common appearances in the Castlevania series. It is a giant explosion, varying in color. Appearances Lament of Innocence Walter Bernhard is able to perform the powerful attack in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. When he transforms into a demon, he releases a massive fireball that encompasses most of the throne room. In Japanese versions, it is listed as the Demonic Megiddo. Unlike Dracula, Walter can preform the attack more than once during the fight. It is worth noting however, that Walter's Demonic Meggido is much less powerful and thus consumes less energy. Curse of Darkness The Demonic Disaster attack that can be performed by an Embryo Rod is called the Demonic Megiddo in Japanese. Portrait of Ruin Not mentioned, but Dracula will perform the Demonic Megiddo during the final battle. He will turn Death into a scythe and slam him on the ground, creating a powerful explosion. Most usually it will kill Jonathan and/or Charlotte, as it causes repeated heavy damage, though it can be survived if the player has enough healing items. Order of Ecclesia Dracula will do this move in his battle with Shanoa. If the player manages to inflict 9999 damage to Dracula, a short cutscene will play, and Dracula prepares to unleash the Megiddo. If the player does not use Dominus in the amount of time, Dracula uses the Megiddo, which is unstoppable and causes instant death. If the player uses Dominus though, Dracula dies. Strangely, there is a spot in the room where the Demonic Megiddo cannot touch, the top corners, but Volaticus must be used, and Dracula will continue the attack for an unlimited amount of time. If a cheating device is used, making it impossible to die, Dracula still cannot be killed with Dominus after using Demonic Megiddo, likely because the scripting only allows Dominus to affect Dracula's charging state. Also, it must be mentioned the fact that using some cheating features, as the unlimited HP or max HP in a Nintendo DS flashcard, and exposing Shanoa to the Demonic Meggido would only ensure her survival for 14 seconds, because the spell inflicts 9000 Hp damage, reducing her HP to 999, but the nature of the cheat allows her to instantly recover,except in a specific point in time (14 seconds) in which the number of hits will surpass the speed of regeneration, thus dealing the 9000 damage twice before the cheat is able to regenerate Shanoa's health back to original, deriving in Shanoa's death. This is an interesting point,because some could say the power of the Demonic Meggido can defeat even immortality cheats. Judgment Dracula's Super Finishing Move. Dracula floats in the air, and will shoot a huge fireball at the opponent. The fireball then explodes, inflicting massive damage. The Arcade Dracula's Demonic Megiddo is identical to Judgment's version, but it is never exactly called Demonic Megiddo. After both forms are defeated, he will fly into the air and constantly cast dark fireballs until killed. Unlike in previous games, it is not a 1-hit kill, but it will reduce at least one third of the life bar when it makes contact. Harmony of Despair Dracula will now perform Demonic Megiddo in his demon form. The attack is very rarely used, covers almost the entire screen, does 160-180 damage in Normal mode, has fast charge-up, and does 300 damage in Hard Mode (with very powerful armor equipped). It is fire-based however, so wearing all fire resistant equipment can reduce damage dealt by the attack to near laughable levels (30-40 damage) even in a 6 person game. Dracula glows with an aqua aura before casting the attack. The Demonic Megiddo is also a Dual Crush that both of the relatives of Dracula can perform with each other, Soma Cruz and Alucard. This is a smaller version than Dracula's. Similar Appearances Curse of Darkness *Darkness BombJapanese guide page 124 - Death also uses an ability similar to Demonic Megiddo. Death will throw a fireball that lasts for a short duration and does heavy damage. *Pillar of FlameJapanese guide page 125 - Dracula also performs a similar attack in his first form, creating a tornado of flames that spins around him, dealing heavy damage to Hector. Item Data References Category:Dual Crush Category:Abilities Category:Spells Category:Order of Ecclesia Category:Portrait of Ruin Category:Judgment Category:The Arcade